Super Kamehameha
かめはめ |RomName=Chō Kamehameha |alias='Empowered KamehamehaDragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, 2000 Kamehameha Attack Ki Catalyst Megahameha S.KamehamehaDragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, 2002 Super Kamehameha Wave Ultra KamehamehaDragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' U.S. version, 2003 Super Great Saiyaman Beam''' |debut=Manga: "The Super Kamehameha" Anime: "Super Kamehameha" |inventor='Goku' |user='Goku Gohan/Future Gohan Goku Black Goten TrunksDragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Beat Note Gogeta Vegito YamchaDragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, 2014 Cell Cell Jr.Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, 1993[[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi series]] Good Buu Evil Buu Super Buu Kid Buu Akami Uub Pan Future Warrior Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Bardock KrillinDragon Ball Fusions, 2016''' |color= & or & or or & or & |class=Energy Wave |similar='5x Kamehameha 10x Kamehameha Electric Kamehameha Earth-Destroying Kamehameha Majin Kamehameha MAX Power Kamehameha Solar Kamehameha Ultimate Kamehameha Super Galick Gun Super Kamekameha Super Masenko True Kamehameha Ultimate Kamehameha Super Black Kamehameha' }} かめはめ |Chō Kamehameha|lit. "Super Kamehame Wave"}}Daizenshuu 7, 1996 is an advanced and more powerful version of the Kamehameha. Overview Like many variants, the fundamentals for this technique are no different from a regular Kamehameha. The only defining trait with the Super Kamehameha is the greater ki generation, which, interestingly in itself, is enough to generate light from the energy source while the attack is being prepared. For example, when Goku charges a normal Kamehameha wave, he cups his hands to his side, but when he does a Super Kamehameha, the energy sphere he charges is too powerful and big to cup his hands so his hands split apart. When done with enough energy it overgrows in great and long lines of light from the sphere. The beam fired is quite bigger than normal, usually around two times the size of the user. Usage and Power Goku first uses the attack against Piccolo Jr. during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Later, Super Saiyan Goku uses the Super Kamehameha in an attempt to repel Frieza's Nova Strike during the titanic battle on Namek, but Frieza manages to escape the energy wave and rams Goku into the ground. Cell uses the Super Kamehameha against Goku during their match in the Cell Games. He later uses upgraded versions against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, the Earth-Destroying Kamehameha and Solar Kamehameha, although Gohan countered them with the Ultimate Kamehameha and the Father-Son Kamehameha, respectively. During the Other World Tournament, Goku uses it many times during his match against Pikkon. Later, Goku uses it as a Super Saiyan 2 against Majin Vegeta in order to repel his Final Flash (the sound of the attacks is heard but not seen). Good Buu and Evil Buu used the Super Kamehameha against each other with Evil Buu overpowering Good Buu in the Energy Clash. Super Saiyan 3 Goku used this technique against Kid Buu. Film Appearances Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Goku uses a technique similar to the Super Kamehameha when repelling Cooler's Supernova Cooler back at him, although he fires it without cupping his hands behind him due to attempting to push the Supernova back at Cooler, nor does he actually recite the name during this instance. Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Goku uses the Super Kamehameha against Broly, who is unaffected by it despite being hit at point-blank range. Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, Goku uses the Super Kamehameha and combines it with Vegeta's Final Flash, Future Trunks' Burning Attack, Gohan's Super Masenko and Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon to destroy Hatchiyack. Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Super Saiyan 2 Gohan utilized the Super Kamehameha in his final duel with Bojack, just as the latter fired his Galactic Buster, as his "last word". Akami, the main threat in the Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special, mimics the attack after Super Saiyan Goku hits it with the attack, and it later attacks Goku with a Mouth Energy Wave version when it returns in his Fifth Form. Variations *'Kaio-ken Kamehameha' – A Super Kamehameha used with the Kaio-ken. *'Super Kamekameha' - The Super variation of Goten's Kamekameha named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Super Nekohameha' - A parody of the Super Kamehameha and stronger version of the Nekohameha that appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Instant Kamehameha' – A Super Kamehameha that is released after using the Instant Transmission to teleport near the opponent to fire it at pointblank range. *'Ultimate Kamehameha' - One of Gohan's variations of the Super Kamehameha used during the Cell Games. Was called Super Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Earth-Destroying Kamehameha' - A much stronger variation of the Super Kamehameha used by Cell in his Perfect Form. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'Solar Kamehameha' - A much stronger variation of the Super Kamehameha used by Cell in his Super Perfect Form. Named in video games. Appears under the name Perfect Kamehameha in the Xenoverse series. **'DUAL Perfect Kamehameha' - A two person Multiple Kamehameha version of Perfect Kamehameha which appears as Perfect Cell's Dual Ultimate Attack skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update. *'10x Kamehameha' - The variation which is 10x stronger than the standard Super Kamehameha used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Used and named in Dragon Ball GT. *'True Kamehameha' - The much stronger variation of the Super Kamehameha used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Named in Raging Blast. *'God Kamehameha' – A Super Kamehameha used by Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue form. *'10x God Kamehameha' – A Super Kamehameha used in with the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. *'Final Kamehameha' - A combination of the Super Kamehameha and Vegeta's Final Flash used by Vegito. Originally used by Vegito in the video games before being used by Vegito Blue during the "Future" Trunks Saga in Dragon Ball Super. *'Super Black Kamehameha' - Goku Black's version of the Super Kamehameha used in his Super Saiyan Rosé form. Also used by Goku Black in his base form as his Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Z-Assist Super Kamehameha' - A variation of the Super Kamehameha used by the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse when performing the technique while Goku is their current Master. The Z-Assist causes Goku's soul (which appears as an astral projection of Goku performing the technique) to go into the Future Warrior's body while they're performing it increasing the power of the Warrior's Super Kamehameha. **'Z-Spirit Kamehameha' - A spiritually assisted Super Kamehameha used by the Future Warrior to defeat Demon God Demigra in the alternate ending of the Demon God Demigra Saga in Xenoverse. *'DUAL Super Kamehameha' - A two person Multiple Super Kamehameha which appears as Goku's Dual Ultimate Attack skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update. This technique was also used by SSJ3 Goku and the Future Warrior in the normal ending of Dragon Ball Xenoverse but was not named until Xenoverse 2. **'DUAL Super Kamehameha (Adult Gohan)' - A two person Multiple Kamehameha which appears as Adult Gohan's Dual Ultimate Attack skill in Xenoverse 2] after the 1.09.00 Update. **'DUAL One-Handed Kamehameha' - A two-person one-handed Multiple Super Kamehameha which appears as Future Gohan's Dual Ultimate Attack skill in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update. Despite its name, it is actually a two person variant of the One-Handed Kamehameha mk.II. *'Super Great Saiyaman Beam' - A variation used by Gohan as Super Great Saiyaman while fighting the Watagash-possessed Barry Kahn. It is basically a normal Super Kamehameha used by Great Saiyaman as a Super Saiyan, though under a different name in order to disguise its origins in order to safe guard Great Saiyaman's secret identity. Video Game Appearances The Super Kamehameha is frequently used in many Dragon Ball Z video games, such as Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden, the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, and ''Xenoverse'' series and is a common staple on many characters' move rosters. Goku can also use it in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. It is Adult Gohan's Ultimate K.O. in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. The Super Kamehameha is Goku and Cell's regular super, and Teen Gohan's ultimate in Dragon Ball: Tap Battle. It is called Ultra Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, with Goten's version named Ultra Kamekameha. It is said in the English bookcase of Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout that this is the "most powerful version of the Kamehameha Wave," despite the existence of the far more powerful version in Dragon Ball GT, the 10x Kamehameha. The Super Kamehameha can also be used by Gohan and Cell in the crossover game Battle Stadium D.O.N. The Super Kamehameha can also be seen in the thirteenth trailer, which is the sixth Galaxy Mission trailer, shows the Hero firing it at Frieza's Supernova with Bardock's Riot Javelin. (Similar to the Father-Son Kamehameha). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Super Kamehameha appears as Goku's standard Ultimate Skill. If the Future Warrior takes on Goku as their mentor, Goku will teach them the Super Kamehameha after their final training mission. If used in battle while Goku is still the Warrior's Master then the attack will receive a Z-Assist. In addition to Goku and the Future Warrior it is used as an Ultimate Skill by several characters such as Gohan, Goten, and Yamcha. It is also used by GT Trunks and Pan. In the game's normal ending Goku and the Future Warrior fire DUAL Super Kamehameha to defeat and destroy Demigra Final. In Dragon Ball Fusions, the Super Kamehameha appears as a learnable Special Move for Kid Goku, Goten, and several other characters. It can also be learned by Krillin after he reaches Lv. 59. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it is depicted as being stronger that the Kamehameha but weaker than the Full Power Kamehameha. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Super Kamehameha returns as an Ultimate Skill used by Goku and several other characters which can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing School Quest: "Lesson 3" at the end of Goku's Training. In the game's normal ending, after Super Saiyan Blue Goku uses the Dragon Fist on Mira to remove Tokitoki's Egg from Mira, the Warrior finishes off the out of control demonic android with a Super Kamehameha. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to Bardock's custom skillset after it has been purchased in Partner Customization. Additionally, several characters gain the ability to perform Dual Ultimate Attack skill variations which act as two person Multiple Super Kamehameha. These Dual Ultimate Attacks include DUAL Super Kamehameha, DUAL Super Kamehameha (Adult Gohan), DUAL Perfect Kamehameha, and DUAL One-Handed Kamehameha. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, Goku can acquire the Super Kamehameha via Mental Simulation Training at Training Grounds. In order to access exercise that unlocks the Super Attack, Goku must learn Kamehameha Lvl 3. The exercise costs 5 D-Medals and the recommended character level for Goku is 30 though this is just a recommendation and not a requirement as Goku can access the exercise with his Level under 30. The exercise features Goku facing three images of himself at Lvl 30 (explaining the Level Recommendation) that he must defeat to acquire the Super Kamehameha Lvl 1. The Super Kamehameha Super Attack Skill is described as an upgraded form of the Kamehameha with enhanced damage. It costs 42 Ki to fire. After acquiring the technique, its entry in the Z-Encyclopedia can be unlocked in the Terms section under Skills by performing the Super Kamehameha 10 times. Gallery References de:Chō Kamehame Ha es:Super Kamehameha Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves